


【PU】《后入》

by Sylvia_A



Category: table tennis - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 胖雨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_A/pseuds/Sylvia_A
Relationships: 樊振东/周雨
Kudos: 7





	【PU】《后入》

＊跑题作文

训练的时候，周雨注意到樊振东看了他好几眼。大汗淋漓的年轻人，轻喘着气，手里的球拍焦躁不安地转着，眼睛一个劲儿地打量周雨运动短裤下白花花的大腿。

年少气盛。理解。

“啪——”

樊振东一板爆冲，好像把气全撒在上面一样。球撞击球台之后飞了老远，好像计划的那样滚落在了周雨的脚边，陪练的孙闻正要转身过来捡球，樊振东却特别主动地抢先一步走过来了。周雨故作镇定，不往他那边看。

他们已经很久没做了。从大年初三出国到今天。先是打了公开赛，又遇上了集训。每天被练得死去活来的，根本没有心思搞这个。

周雨有看过一篇微信文章，男性运动后性欲会增加，因为男性在直面死亡危机或者剧烈运动后会分泌费洛蒙，使他们看上去更具魅力。

直到今天，在一次高强度的体能训练后，体内分泌出费洛蒙，点燃了樊振东的性欲。

周雨开始后悔为什么当时训练完自己要撩衣服起来擦汗了，露出浅浅腹肌的肚皮简直就是像把一块血淋淋的肉挂在饿得眼冒金星的狼面前，赤裸裸的引诱。

其实周雨也想过，为什么现在能和樊振东搞在一起。每个月来几次互相解决生理需求。因为两个人不是伴侣，没有过正式告白，甚至周雨都不确定，樊振东到底是不是喜欢他，才和他做。

运动员这项职业，很容易让体内的荷尔蒙过剩。有对象的队员最解决容易，没有对象的也可以约炮解决。像樊振东和周雨那样的，既没对象，又不想昧着良心的，就只能自行解决。但是自行解决怎么可能爽呢。

那是一次出国比赛，好像似乎天意一样，周雨和樊振东被安排在了酒店一个套间里。周雨在八强时惜败对手，晚上回来一直闷闷不乐的，而樊振东呢领先险些被逆转，也是一肚子的火。看在樊振东明天还有比赛，周雨还要训练，两个人熄灯就熄得很早。

酒店隔音效果不好，床头边的那堵墙似乎挡不住隔壁男女的嬉笑声，后来的要做什么也不言而喻了。

樊振东本来就烦，现在觉都睡不着更烦了，在床上翻来覆去，床板嘎吱嘎吱地响。周雨见他这样，就说他了，你干嘛呢？睡不睡觉？

“不尽兴。”樊振东转过身，那双眼睛在黑暗的环境里注视着周雨。

周雨问，“什么不尽兴？”

“比赛。感觉现在还是窝火，你说我第四局脑子是不是有毛病，局点了那个球发成那样，本来稳赢的，结果打成这样。烦死我了！”

小孩子脾气。

樊振东也就敢在周雨面前这样。因为跟周雨这么多年队友，很摸得清周雨的性情，你跟他生气跟他发火，他都不会觉得你很烦，而是会用好话哄你。

在黑暗中周雨微微启唇刚想说些什么，隔壁七荤八素的声音又是一阵一阵的传来。

我操。他在心里骂了一句。是个正常男性都不会受得了这种吧。

周雨把被子一蹬，起身钻进了樊振东的被窝里，“挪一挪。咱俩也好久没一起睡了。”

樊振东往后缩了缩。虽然酒店的床还挺大，但是两个成年男性睡在一块儿确实有点挤。樊振东的体温很高，冬天的时候周雨也爱捏他的手取暖，樊振东也不说什么随他捏。

现在樊振东像个小火炉一样贴着周雨，很温暖。周雨本来就手凉脚凉的，就往他怀里缩。

樊振东用手臂揽住了周雨的肩膀，“雨哥……你别乱动！我……我……”

“你别抱着我这么紧……”周雨的后背靠在樊振东的怀里，耳边樊振东的气息紊乱，他补了一句，“我也硬了……”

“可以吗？”樊振东晦涩不明地问。

“可以。”周雨转过身，面对着他，两个人之间的距离越靠越近。

一个长驱直入地吻，终于破开了一切。破开了这层介于理智和失控之间薄如蝉翼的膜。情欲如洪决堤般涌来，冲掉了友情的围栏。周雨半跪上床上，整张脸埋在被子里还遮不住细细碎碎的喘息声漏出来，被樊振东操得双腿发软的时候，还在暗暗抱怨他怎么这个方面也是这么天赋异禀。

做爱是会上瘾的。有了第一次，便会有第二次，第三次，第四次……潘多拉的魔盒打开了，让周雨深陷在贪婪性欲，跌进了伦理的万劫不复。

第一次做得是很尽兴，尽兴到后面周雨回味无穷了很久。他心理上，拒绝再一次和把他当哥哥的樊振东发生不正当的性关系。生理上，又在情欲的自我陶醉时念着樊振东的名字。

这算爱情吗？

不算吧。周雨自我否认。他觉得自己只是缺了个可以解决需求的人，他甚至觉得樊振东应该也是这么认为的。

他不知道樊振东的真正想法，他不敢去问。

今天又是那个熟悉的眼神，周雨深得其意。不知名的情愫暗潮涌动，他也很想了。

自己引的火还是得自己消。

周雨和方博练完要下训了，樊振东还在加训，于是周雨就跟方博说，“博哥你等会儿别等我了，先回去吧。我有事儿。”

“晚上组队打那个副本你可别忘了啊！”

“哎呀，会赶回去的。走吧，快走吧。别等我了。”

樊振东这天又是最后一个下训的，教练离开之后，整个球馆只剩下他一个人了，他去淋浴室冲了个澡，出来去更衣室的时候，一打开门，看到一个瘦高的背影坐在里面等他。

“雨哥你还没走吗？”樊振东洗过澡，脸上被水蒸汽熏得还有些泛红。

周雨起身面朝他，一副很认真的表情，樊振东就明白他想做什么了。

第一步是樊振东先开始的，青年捧起周雨的脸急促地和他接吻。先是慢慢地吸允、啃咬周雨的嘴唇，再是撬开他的牙齿，更深地交付他的热吻。

樊振东很喜欢这样吻周雨，因为周雨的反应很有意思，在唇齿交缠之中，长他好几岁的周雨一直处于被动的时候会浑身发烫，被亲到后面，气息换不上来的时候还会有呜呜声。

可怜的白色浴巾被随意地扔在地上，周雨被樊振东抵到衣柜上时，不小心踩到了它。

在做情事的过程中，平常喜欢絮絮叨叨的周雨在这个时候通常最不爱说话，樊振东问一句他才回答一句。

被热烈地吻完，周雨的面容酡红，眼睛湿漉漉的，像是被欺负了狠一样。他推开樊振东的肩膀，一声不吭地单膝跪在地上，要给樊振东口交。

“雨哥你别勉强。”

“没什么好勉强的。”

脱下对方的运动裤，周雨双手握上了炙热的性器，先是用舌尖轻轻舔着冠头，再用嘴包裹住，吮吸着中间的眼。

“嘶——雨哥……哈……”樊振东闭上了眼睛，一只手按着周雨的后脑勺。

要让他做深喉，那肯定不可能，樊振东自己给周雨试过，非常不舒服。周雨只是顺着前端给他舔弄。

樊振东的体液和周雨的唾液交融，冠头在吞吐时发出啧啧作响的水声。

周雨感觉到手里的东西变大变硬了，像炙热的铁一样烫手。

人都在眼前了，总不可能口一发就完事了，樊振东用双臂把周雨架了起来，抵在了柜门上，又是一个热烈的吻。

这次樊振东边吻周雨，边把手从他运动短裤下探上去，用满是茧的手掌揉捏着他的臀部。

一个吻从唇边滑落到脸颊、喉结、锁骨，樊振东抽出另一只手掀开周雨衣服的下摆，去亲吻他的腹部。

男人的腹部没怎么练，只有隐隐约约的腹肌，还是一副皮软的样子。周雨被他亲的有些痒痒了，往后缩了缩，嫌衣服碍事，干脆脱掉了。

前戏还是足的，樊振东对着周雨的胸前又磨磨蹭蹭了一会儿，周雨感觉到樊振东硬着的东西上下蹭着他的腿。

樊振东去包里翻润滑了，周雨靠在衣柜上，若有所思地问道，“你说咱俩这样，算炮友吗？”

只找到了护手霜，还是草莓味的。

“转过去，”樊振东褪去周雨的运动短裤，把手霜挤在指尖润滑，先是一根手指探进去，“炮友是睡了就跑……我睡了你，你又不跑的还天天给我睡。”

后穴突然被异物入侵，周雨皱起了眉头，嘴上还反驳道，“错了……是你，天天给我睡。”

“行，你天天给我陪睡，”小孩儿露出不怀好意的笑容，又加了一根手指进去，来回抽插，“周雨，这里，爽吗？”

“嗯……啊！啊……”按到某一个点，周雨浑身发抖，双手握拳靠在衣柜门上，“你……真他妈会找。”

周雨的背沟被粉丝称为绝色。男人纤细的腰，练得恰到好处的肩胛骨肌肉，由一道勾人的背沟分隔了两边，简直是一道靓丽的光景。

偶尔几次训练的时候，这样的景色不但映入樊振东的眼里，还会被那些小女孩们偷瞧了去。女孩们银铃般的笑声在耳边响起，樊振东只是觉得刺耳。

现在，被手指捣得后穴出水的周雨，背沟弯出一道弧线，这样的周雨也只有樊振东能欣赏。

虽然下面硬得发涨，但是他还是耐着性子给周雨做扩张。这么些年了，他们两个都习惯于先考虑对方的感受。

周雨还是撑在门板上，舒服得哼哼了。从背面看不到周雨脸上的表情，但是可以猜出，他现在应该是咬着下唇，爽到不行吧。

樊振东觉着还差一点，掰开了周雨的臀部，用柔软的舌头戏弄似的舔弄着后穴。

“不要……很脏……不要不要！”

“雨哥是草莓味的。”樊振东站起来，侧着头要跟周雨接吻，“你尝尝。”

这次没有慢慢厮磨，而是舌间缠绵，一吻到底，身后的性器抵上穴口，一声清脆的肉响，一插到底。

樊振东在周雨的体内感觉像只离弦之箭，策骏马奔腾千里，有节奏的抽插让肉壁紧缩，紧紧地吸住了他的阴茎。

“嗯……哈啊，啊，啊……”周雨被完全操开了，浑身像只融化的草莓冰淇淋，光滑的后背开始变得一片又一片的红。

周雨身上发软往下滑，樊振东架起他的胳膊，叽里咕噜地贴在他耳边说着不知道哪里学来的下流话，“雨哥……你里面好紧……好热……”

周雨昂起头，汗水从如天鹅颈一般的脖颈一滴又一滴流下，腰肢随着抽插的节奏上下摆动，前列腺被粗壮的性器顶弄着，后穴一收一缩。他被操到有一点意识模糊，精神恍惚了，嘴里无意识地飘出呻吟。

樊振东贴着周雨的脸，两个人的温暖气息纠缠在一起，樊振东就唤他，“哥……周雨，雨哥……”

“嗯？……哈啊……怎么了。”周雨下意识地问。

“雨哥都没叫我名字啊，叫我名字吧，好不好？”

明知道对方快要登顶了，樊振东顽劣地把性器全部退出来。

被撑满的后穴一下子变得空虚了，周雨的腰在空中扭动了几下，像是在哀求他，“啊，别……”

“叫我名字吧，好不好？”樊振东又是装作无辜的要求，他把性器架在周雨的臀缝间磨，继续耗着他。

之前周雨从来没有在这种时候叫过樊振东的名字，因为在潜意识里他不想承认和自己保持了这么久性关系的人，是他从小看到大的樊振东，是七年前还在他怀里一起合影的糯米团子。如今，樊振东已经成人并且褪去了幼稚的模样，从一个男孩变成了和他一样的男人。

这是周雨逃避的现实，他曾经质疑过自己和樊振东之间究竟是怎样的感情，是变质的友情，还是迷离的爱情，还是一些夹杂着不同颜色的感情。

友情、亲情、爱情，这些情感的分类太过简单粗暴了，以至于无法形容人类这种高级动物纠缠着的感情。

是什么样的感情，好像变得不重要了。

周雨主动迎上去，像是想把身体，甚至于心全部交付于樊振东，口中念着他心所属之人的名字，“嗯……樊振东，樊振东，樊振东……”

高潮来临之际，如同在云端漫步，潮汐拍岸，意识都被抽离了，模糊间仿佛自己置身于一叶扁舟，水潮推波助澜飘向遥远的地方。

等周雨回过神来，刚刚前端被樊振东撸着，后面被快速顶弄，肚子一哆嗦就被操射了。

樊振东喘着气，精液洒落在周雨白皙的背沟上。

回去之前，周雨又去淋浴室冲了澡，樊振东背着两个人的包在门外等他。

淋浴间的浴帘刚被拉上，樊振东朝里面喊道，“周雨，我觉得……我还挺喜欢你的。”

浴室里安静了好一会儿，也没有花洒的声音，迟迟才回复了一个微小的鼻音，“嗯。”

多哈的冬天比国内舒服很多，风里夹杂着从波斯湾吹来的盐味，干净又纯粹。风摇动了道路两边的一棵树，又一棵树。

周雨和樊振东各挎着包在路灯下并肩走着，即使他们没有看彼此，也能感受到对方脸上的笑意。

樊振东无意间提起，“明天情人节。”

“是啊。”周雨抬起头，看见一轮完满的明月挂在浓墨似的夜空中。

“过几天休息我们一起去海边吧。”

“我想去坐帆船，哦，我差点忘了你有点晕船。”

“我那时候才多大啊……现在不会了，去嘛，我陪你去好不好？”

“好，都听你的。”

隔天清晨，周雨从睡梦中醒来，手机正好震动了一下，一声清脆的提示音响起。

「您的特别关注发了一条微博」

点击。

「樊振东乒乓：L❤ve u.」

Fin.

————————————

方博：周雨你他妈说好的准时回来打副本呢？


End file.
